


arcane heat

by sunny_hauntz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Ambiguous Gender For Reader, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, my beetlejuice is...soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_hauntz/pseuds/sunny_hauntz
Summary: betelgeuse, while always being needy, finds himself even needier during the colder months. you are more than happy to give him all the attention he needs.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) & Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You
Kudos: 149
Collections: Beetlejuice Smut Fics





	arcane heat

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! this is my first time posting on here, so hopefully i have everything right?  
> i decided to go with a gender neutral reader for this one so everyone can indulge <3  
> i hope you enjoy! lmk if you guys would wanna see more stuff like this!

Autumn was your favorite season. The chill in the air that would rake through your hair, the decorations strewn about the neighborhood, the fall colors painting your walks, and most importantly, the demon you had found yourself living with growing increasingly needier. Betelgeuse had explained to you that Hallow’s Eve was the apex of demons’ carnal ties to the Earthly world, basically making them more energetic with the added bonus of them yearning for any human attention to feed off of. It was weird hearing what seemed to be religious fear mongering actually confirmed by a demon- that the ungodly forces of Hell grew increasingly stronger near the spooky holiday. However, what no priest or altar boy could have guessed is how these vigorous demons would act. 

Of course, each one was different, but yours? Betelgeuse was akin to an overgrown puppy, constantly begging for your attention. He was clingy normally, sure, but during the Fall you couldn’t travel ten feet without him either imploring you to come back and cuddle or him just launching himself towards you. It grew troublesome on days you had to work- he could accompany you to your jobsite but you wouldn’t let him ever since he saw the way one of your coworkers was treating you and threw the fax machine at her. Yeah, sure, no one saw him, but you still didn’t want him putting your coworkers in harm’s way- even the dickish ones. 

Thankfully for the both of you, today was one of your days off and you found yourself winding down from a day of doing a whole lot of nothing. The sun had already almost entirely set, the sky that beautiful dark blue that still had hints of dying light in it. You were curled up with your bug man, half-watching some dumb B horror flick. Every now and again, Betelgeuse would laugh viciously at whoever was at the business end of the villain’s axe, and after the third time, you inquisitively peered up at him. 

“Do you actually find that stuff funny, or are you only laughing to be edgy?” You asked, a smile present in your voice so as to not sound too accusatory. 

The demon’s amber eyes found yours and he gave a shrug, accompanied with a quirk in his lip. “What I find funny is the fact that this,” He gestured vaguely towards the television, present on screen was a woman with bugged out eyes backing herself against a wall as the villain crept towards her. “Is considered scary. I mean, come on! How can this scare anyone?” As you heard the sound of the axe falling and the woman shrieking, you cringed while Betelgeuse guffawed, slapping his hand against his thigh as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. His smile faltered for a second as he looked down at you, but then a gigantic grin erupted in its place as he shoved you playfully.

“What, do you actually find this scary? C’mon, (Y/N), I thought you were tough!” The ghost jested, causing you to roll your eyes and shove him back. You weren’t scared, it’s just that the copious amount of blood seemed a bit...unnecessary. As he continued to laugh, you wormed your way out from his embrace and stood up, crossing your arms. You weren’t mad and you made sure to convey that you weren’t, but you knew how Betelgeuse would get if you weren’t constantly loving on him. Your little tactic was effective immediately.  
His slightly mean jubilance was gone as he quickly got to his feet too, trying to grab you into a hug, but you stepped out of the way in time. “Aww, did I hit a sore spot?” All of the gusto previous in his voice before was gone and what was left was him trying to replicate it. Playing it cool never really worked for him- he wore his emotions on his sleeve, even if those were allegedly ‘weaker than human emotions’. 

“No, but it looks like I did,” You responded, smirking ever so slightly as you continued to dodge his grabs, walking backwards further away from the couch. Soon, it became a game of cat and mouse, the both of you inching around the living room, never breaking out into a full on run. 

“Don’t do this, you know how warm you are! C’mere, you little space heater-” Desperation became increasingly prevalent in his voice as he inhumanly stretched out his arms and wrapped them around you like bonds, pulling you back towards him despite you trying to free yourself. Oh right. Supernatural powers and all that. You weren’t sure why you forgot that so often. Pleased with himself, Betelgeuse snickered, and since you were pressed right up against his chest, you could feel the vibrations his gravelly voice made in it. “Gotcha’.”

Lugging the both of you back to the couch, he held you tight as he flopped back down onto it, you giggling the entire way down. The way you were positioned had your back pressed against him.

“It’s okay if you’re scared-”

“-I’m not scared, Bug!” You interjected, wanting to convince him of the fact that you weren’t, even though him believing that you were held no real stakes in the end. The use of his nickname caused him to momentarily falter, his grip on you ever so slightly softening, but he held you firm once again after a second. That damned nickname would always get him flushed, every time. 

“Well, even if you were, it doesn’t matter. We don’t have to watch that stupid movie anyways.” Betelgeuse purred into your ear, his cold, almost stale breath sending shivers up your spine. With a snap of his fingers, the TV turned itself off. 

While you did like where he was headed, you still wanted to play feisty, and condescendingly replied with, “It seemed like you were enjoying that ‘stupid movie’ to me.” You could feel him shrug. 

“Yeah, but I’m gonna’ enjoy this even more,” With that, he kissed at your neck, eliciting a gasp out of you. He pulled his lips away for a moment, giving you some space if you didn’t want things to get frisky, but when you told him to keep going, he was eager to. Feverently, he pressed pecks against the side of your neck, progressively devolving into delivering bites on the sensitive flesh. His pointed teeth could pierce skin easily, so Betelgeuse took care in making sure that he was giving you hickies and not vampire bites. Of course, if you requested vampire bites, he wouldn’t mind either. His arms unfurled around you, and one of his clammy hands slid up your stomach and onto your chest, the other gripping at the soft flesh on your thigh.

Your quickening breath egged the demon on, and he pressed you closer to himself, biting and sucking his way down your neck and onto your shoulder, admiring each bright red mark he left on your skin. As he started for his second one on your shoulder, you shrugged his head off with a laugh. 

“Is that all you’re going to be doing tonight?” You teased, turning yourself around and kissing his neck once- going nowhere as close as to what he had just done- before crawling onto his lap. His hands immediately flew to your hips, black painted nails pressing into you. A dopey smile was on his face as his eyes found yours, his tongue running over his sharp teeth. 

“I can do that all night and be happy, baby. Of course, if you want more, I’ll be happy to oblige,” With this, he rolled his hips slightly, the both of you moaning at the friction even though you were both dressed. You in your Halloween themed pajamas, cute if not garish and lined with a pattern of ghosts and pumpkins, him in a ratty t-shirt he found God knows where and boxers with a funky skeleton print on them. After nodding eagerly, you grabbed Betelgeuse’s head and pulled him into a kiss, rocking your hips against his bulge which was already straining his underwear. Your tongues met as you all but melted into the kiss, the little noises he was making under his breath doing wonders for you. One of your hands found its way into his mess of hair- now a striking pink from the roots up- and you absentmindedly played with the greasy locks as the two of you made out. Throughout this, you made sure to keep grinding against him, earning groans and happy sighs from the undead man. 

Eventually, you had to pull away for air, and you caught Betelgeuse staring at you, absolutely smitten. Before you could ask what was up, he affectionately cupped the side of your face. “God, babes, did I ever tell you how good you are at this?” He earned a laugh from you as you pressed your forehead against his. 

“A couple of times.” You muttered, planting a soft kiss against the bridge of his nose. His skin always tasted vaguely of upturned dirt, but it was something you had not only gotten used to, but learned to enjoy. After all, you had never gotten sick from kissing him anyways. “You’re not so bad yourself,” After wiggling your hips against him for a bit longer, you laughed and gently tried to get yourself off him, though that was met by him immediately grabbing your sides and pressing you back down. Fierce opposition at the notion of you off of him even for a second.

“Bug. I have to get up if you want your dick sucked.” Your voice was assertive, yet gentle, and instantaneously, his hands were off your sides, allowing you to clamber off of him. You knew just how much he enjoyed receiving head, and you were just as happy to give it to him. Getting down on your knees, you watched as he scrambled to press his cock out of the hole in the front of his boxers. Once he had it out, you could tell just how aroused you had gotten him in such a short amount of time. He was at full mast, a bead of pre cum dribbling down the head, and he was squirming anxiously, unable to wait to feel your mouth around him. The weird heat-like cycle he was in was not doing him any favors in the patience department, but you didn’t feel like teasing him too much that night anyways. While the question of whether or not he deserved it was up for debate, you decided to go easy on him. 

His eyes were as wide as saucers as he watched you open your mouth and take the head of his penis into your mouth. You could hear a very loud “Fuck!” above you. There you go, you were at the point in your night where you would start making your demon speak French. “Warm...you’re so fucking warm,” Betelgeuse growled, his fingers lacing in your hair and his palm pressing against the back of your head. He wasn’t pressing more of himself in your mouth- yet- so you took initiative and lowered your head until you had half of him inside. Your demon wasn’t quiet and gasped, his grip in your hair growing tighter when you began to suck him off, bobbing your head up and down from the halfway point on his dick to the very tip. When you needed air, you’d still let the head of his penis sit in your mouth and you’d return to working on him within seconds. 

Betelgeuse’s body grew stiffer than it usually was, the intense euphoria flooding his body causing his vision to be nearly shot. When he felt you take him all the way to the base, your nose pressed against the vivid pink androgenic hair in a bush above his genitals, he growled primally, the nails on his other hand slicing into the couch. He practiced much more care with your head, but his grasp on your hair was tighter than he intended. Demonic babble began to leave his mouth, as it often did in these situations, and you always wondered to yourself what he was saying. It had to be as crude as when he spoke English, you were sure of it. He wasn’t entirely aware of what he was saying either; instead, he was entirely more focused on the feeling of part of his length buried in your tight throat. Some days he would move his hips to fuck your face, but everything felt so entirely good at that moment that he didn’t think he could bring himself to move as much as that required. More than content at the situation he was in, he hissed, jolts of warm arousal coursing up his cold body.

You slightly struggled at taking all of him, but tonight, you were a champ. The same erotic fervor that had filled the demon had seemingly rubbed off on you as you were intent on pleasing your Bug to the best of your abilities. You went on for a bit longer, enjoying the noises he was making above you, arousal blossoming in your own core as well. Carnal need began to cloud your mind too, plus the bobbing motion and you making sure to maintain a tight suction around him made your jaw hurt eventually. You felt him quake and continue to prattle on with his arcane language, and you slowed down and pulled off of him, a tiny ‘pop’ accompanying you as you did. Quickly, he met eyes with you, his unkempt brows knitted, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. His hand was still on the back of your head as he, desperation clinging to his voice, asked,

“Why’d you stop?” The sentence was drawn out as he made the switch back to English. He rubbed lazy circles into the back of your head that you gently pushed away from as you stood, wiping away the drool that was dripping down your chin. A smug grin formed on your face as you took in the sight of him, disheveled and even sweatier than before, panting for dear life even though he was dead. Your eyes met the three rips he made in your couch, and while you momentarily pondered on saying something about it, you figured you’d save it for later. Instead, you brushed back the tiny little flyaway hairs stuck to his forehead and planted a soft kiss against it. 

“Did you think that was it?’ You murmured against his head and before he could drunkenly ask you to elaborate, you gently shimmied the waistband of your pants and underwear down your hips. Yellow eyes immediately glued onto your bare lower half as you stepped out of the discarded clothes, desire filling every bit of him. “I was just getting you lubed up.” 

“Babes,” He groaned happily, letting his head fall back as he clumsily yanked his boxers off. Normally he’d make a show of it- making them disappear or go up in flames, but this time he had just taken them off as normally, albeit impatiently, as he could. The both of you were naked from the waist down, and you once again climbed on top of him, this time making sure to not immediately sit down on him. You took his mouth in yours and began to kiss him again, feeling his body shift and his hips roll wantonly underneath you. He felt warm- still not anywhere near as warm as a human- but hotter than he usually was. Calloused hands rubbing up and down your back, he sung your praises with moans. 

Once you felt ready, you broke the kiss and gently moved his hands down to your ass, asking him to spread it. All too eager, he complied, wiggling with anticipation for what was to come next. After giving him one more smile, you lowered your body until you felt the tip of his dick press against your asshole, Betelgeuse whining at the contact. After a few seconds, you lowered yourself more, plunging the head inside you as the demon’s nails pricked at the soft fat on your butt. With a grunt, he mustered to move his hands up to your waist and pull more of you on top of him, eliciting a sharp gasp trailed by a groan from you. The feeling of him filling you was unmatched, and you were quickly losing all of the swagger you had, the flood of arousal clouding your head. 

“You feel...so good baby,” Betelgeuse managed to choke out as you shimmied the rest of him inside you- the copious amount of saliva proving to be an alright lubricant. The two of you sat stationary for a moment- him allowing you the time you needed to adjust to him. It wasn’t long before you began to move though, signalling him to start lazily pulling at your waist. The both of you were working in tandem; an initial slow, rhythmic pace overtaking you. It became increasingly harder to track who was moaning at any given second as the both of you were not shy with the idea of making noise. He felt so good inside you too, and your own crotch almost burned with arousal as you began to pick up the pace. 

Four letter words once again had begun to exit Betelgeuse’s mouth, him gently maneuvering your body, accommodating for the speed you had picked up. He didn’t think he’d be able to express how good you felt around him- how warm and tight you were around his dick. All he could do was plant kisses on your shoulder and collarbone, feeling his upcoming climax grow within himself. He clung onto you, muttering that he loved you over and over into your soft skin, his words broken up by shuddered breaths and gasps. You barely managed to tell him you loved him too through the electric euphoria that was coursing through you, your body quivering ever so slightly as the sound of your body meeting with his filled the room. One of your trembling hands found its way into his mess of pink hair, his face still buried against you. You gingerly willed his head off you so you could look him in the eyes, hand running through his oily locks. 

Feeling him pump into you caused your breath to hitch- it felt amazing to take the lead sometimes. The friction and pace was intense, and while it wasn’t bringing you quite to orgasm, you were still enjoying yourself, and, arguably more important to you, seeing that the demon was enjoying himself as well. A brilliant idea found its way into your head, and as your ass slapped against his thighs, you opened your mouth to speak.

“Betelgeuse…” He immediately stiffened and whined at the mention of his name and began to tug on your waist harder. The both of you were moving at a very quick pace now, constant slapping filling the empty space around you. 

“Betelgeuse…” You said again, earning a loud and drawn out whimper from him. You could feel his penis throb inside of you and if it weren’t for you wanting to make eye contact with him, he would’ve thrown his head back and let his tongue loll out. Everything fell into place and he was right at the cusp of orgasm. Hearing his name being said made him happy, so happy, but when he heard it from you? God, it sent him over the moon and then some. No one else was able to turn him on just by saying his name, but you were his special breather for that reason and so many other ones. The demon, ready for release, waited with baited breath for you to say it one more time. 

You delivered. “Betelgeuse.” With that, he drove his nails deeper into the soft fat on your sides, moaning and quaking as his orgasm had reached him. He was corporeal now that you said his name three times, though that changed nothing for you since you could- obviously- see and feel him even when he wasn’t. You could feel his cum flood inside you, and he held you flush against him as he pumped his load into you. Seeing him cum because of you always filled you with a strange mix of arousal and happiness, and you relished in watching him do so. Pure, unbridled pleasure took hold of him and after the last pump, he finally dropped eye contact with you to let his head drop back for a moment so he could catch his breath- which he didn’t need, according to him. The air around you stilled. You took the opportunity to move in and press little kisses against his neck, moving to get off him, but his hands once again caught you and prevented you from doing so.

“Don’t you...want me...to finish you off?” The man panted, still not picking his head up from where it was lolling off the back of the couch. You laughed gently and affectionately rubbed his chest, his shirt glued onto him due to the sweat he had produced.

“It’s okay, Bug. You seem exhausted. It felt really good for me too though, don’t worry.” You placed a kiss against his cheek. The demon initially had a hard time understanding that sex didn’t always have to end in orgasms, but you had effectively convinced him by that point, and he didn’t pursue it further. Instead, he just gave a groggy noise of confirmation as you slid off of him, shivering at the room that suddenly felt 10 degrees colder. Betelgeuse could fuck with things unintentionally when he was in states of heightened emotion. You stood up and walked to the bathroom to clean yourself, cum dripping down your thighs. 

Once you had cleaned yourself off, you came back to the living room with a tissue for Betelgeuse and a blanket for the now considerably colder room. Your demon was now a bit more energized- sitting back up on the couch instead of practically falling off of it like he had been before. You passed the tissue to him and he lazily wiped his cock off before snapping his fingers and setting the tissue on fire- green flames burning it into nothing midair. He had a nasty habit of not cleaning himself off before, and you tried to encourage him to at least practice basic hygiene. While he wasn’t always so quick to clean himself in any way, shape, or form, he decided he’d humor you tonight for all the hard work. “Thanks, babes.” 

You nodded with a smile as you finished pulling your bottoms back on, his now soft penis back inside his boxers. Thoroughly worn out, you sat next to him, cuddling up just as close as you had been before. The demon wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pressed a kiss against your temple, nuzzling against your head for good measure. 

“Let me know if I can ever repay you for that. I’ll do it in a heartbeat, or lack thereof,” He chuckled at his lame attempt at a joke and held you tighter against him, content in cuddling with you. 

Ideas had already sprung in your mind, but you were a bit too tired to even voice them at the moment. Right then, you wanted to continue being in Betelgeuse’s arms, cozy in his embrace. However, one thing seemed like a good option. Sweetly, you asked him, “Wanna’ finish the rest of that movie?” 

A deep chuckle left him and he nodded, snapping the TV back on, the scene it left off on starting back up abruptly. “Happily. Hopefully you don’t get scared again, I’m not sure you have it in you for a round 2.” He teased, earning a laugh from you. 

Autumn really had its upsides.


End file.
